Everything Stays
by Keono
Summary: When a deal goes awry, two warlocks are both promised a firstborn child and must compromise as to who gets the child. Sasori, a recluse man agrees to share, but only if Deidara, a wanderer, will take care of the child. Here are their shenanigans. Pretty much fluff, rated T for the language.
1. Let's Go in the Garden

**To start off, this was made in two nights because I couldn't stop writing.  
It is in Sasori's POV which means that we don't know much of what Deidara thinks, so mystery tone and what not. Besides that, enjoy the fluff!**

A howl went through the eerily still night. A few animals stirred outside the home from the echo, but the figure walking up the path ignored all of it. He was coming for what was rightfully his.

Without any courtesy to the couple's home, he stormed in through the front door and headed to the bedroom where a woman was heard groaning and wailing in the throws of childbirth. The husband of the woman turned to him in shock, obviously terrified by his presence.

"How did you–"

"I came for what is mine," the intruder said, sending a cold look to the woman and her midwife. "You _will_ complete your part of the deal."

It was then that everything seemed to go still and strangely quiet. The woman seemed to forget her pain as she looked at her husband. "You haven't told him?" she rasped.

"How am I supposed to tell him?" the husband asked.

"Tell me what?" the intruder barked but before anyone could say anything else, a large bang came from the window before it was opened and a body spilled over the edge and into the room.

"Did I miss it, un? Where's the kid?"

Every person in the room was silent as the first intruder managed to comprehend what was happening. With poorly concealed malice, he grabbed the collar of the husband and shoved him against the wall.

"You promised your first born to _two_ warlocks?!"

–

"This is just stupid," Deidara said as he sat outside the room where a meeting was taking place to determine the fate of the child that technically belonged to both warlocks. "What I gave them was much more valuable than what you have provided, so therefore I get the child. Simple, un."

"No," Sasori said as he continued to pace, patience wearing thin. "I was promised the child _first,_ therefore, _I_ get it."

"And what did you give them _first,_ pray tell?" Deidara asked, nose high in the air.

Sasori stood in front of the other warlock as he said, "Food that healed the mother of any ailments so she would be able to bring the child into this world, while staying in it as well."

Deidara scoffed at that and crossed his arms and legs. "Cliché, un."

"Then what of you?" Sasori inquired and Deidara smirked, seeing as it was his aim to reveal his deal.

"I potion that would make the child develop amazingly, in both strength and beauty, un."

"Your spells are merely superficial," Sasori said with contempt. "Mine kept the both of them healthy."

Deidara stood abruptly and glared at Sasori. "My magic goes deeper than your herbs and plants, you old man, un."

Sasori's eyes narrowed. "You're nothing more than a novice, masking your potions with anything that bubbles."

"What? Like the boils on your ass, un?"

Sasori was already reaching for his three-day itching powder when the door to the meeting room opened, revealing two magic officials with the parents and child. Both Sasori and Deidara rushed inside, ready for the verdict.

"It has been decided that the only fair way to settle this matter is to... give the child to the both of you," the main official said, tone strong, but still preparing for a fight.

And it was a fight that he got.

"Are you being serious? I am _not_ sharing a single thing with this _brat_ , who has no decent respect for magic."

"I respect all magic, you crone, un! But not yours which is just dirt shoved into a bottle!"

That was as far as it got until the second official interjected quickly. "We are sorry for these circumstances, but both deals have been made and fulfilled, so the both of you deserve the child. But the only way you two will get it is to compromise."

Sasori sneered. "How do you expected the _both_ of us to take the child?"

The first official spoke just as the babe began to cry and it was already grating on Sasori's ears. "That is for you two to decide. Perhaps switch off every moon, or have it together, but it must be settled between you two."

"I don't want to raise the thing, un," Deidara exclaimed as he gestured wildly to the family in the room. "I need it for stuff!"

"Well so do I," Sasori hissed and the arguing started once more.

"Enough!" The second official yelled to get the two warlocks to stop. "If you two cannot decide for yourselves, then we will decide."

Deidara was almost pouting and it made Sasori scowl. "I'm sure it will be better than having to agree with this poor excuse of a warlock."

The sounds of a baby crying could almost be heard over the shouting match happening in that small room.

–

An hour passed and everything was settled, because as Sasori and Deidara argued, the officials told them that if they didn't make an arrangement soon that the child would stay with its original family. The parents looked excited at that but Sasori had put too much into that potion to let the child go, and Deidara just seemed pissed that he would lose.

So begrudgingly, the two warlocks agreed that they would share the child, switching it back and forth for a month until they could finally agree on what to do with it. Sasori couldn't bring himself to care about whatever reason Deidara wanted it for, but he knew that he couldn't go through with plan either or else he would have broken the agreement. And for the parents, they were obviously devastated that they wouldn't get to keep their child, because they had thought if they promised two warlocks then the agreements were null, but it would still be taken away from them.

When it came time to decide who would have it first, Deidara immediately jumped in. "I want it, so it gets used to me first and I can teach it to hate this old bat, un."

Sasori scowled at that, but the now childless mother said, "It's a boy," her words a tremor.

Deidara didn't even seem to care as he got the child from the official, and once in his arms, the infant began to cry. Sasori saw Deidara's eye immediately twitch and he smirked.

"Can we...?" Sasori looked over to see the father speaking now. "Can we still name him?" Sasori scoffed at the sentimental garbage, but Deidara looked over at him in curiosity.

"Will it make him shut up, un?"

The officials sighed and one said, "You may try, but they have every right to reject the name."

The couple tried anyway. "Nao, we were going to name him Nao."

Deidara looked down at the baby, completely skeptical as it was still bawling. "You think this kid is docile, un?" The couple gave a small sob and Deidara rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay I'll try to call him Nao, until I–" Sasori glared at Deidara hard enough for the other blond warlock to notice. "Until _we_ figure out what to do with him, un."

With everything settled, both Sasori and Deidara left the room, the latter getting some supplies from the parents for the newly acquired baby who was still wailing. Sasori was nearly glad he didn't have to take care of it for the moment, but the thought of Deidara have the baby for a month made him rethink his decision on working with the warlock. The child was most likely to die or get sick in his care.

Sasori saw Deidara trying to rock the infant to no avail and he smirked once more before turning to go back to his small home. "Hey, where do you think you're going, un?" Deidara demanded, voice deep enough to show that he was already fed up with the kid he now had to take care of.

Trying not to look too smug, which didn't work at all, Sasori said, "Home to peace and quiet. I'll see you in a month with the brat. Try not to kill it." He then continued to walk home as Deidara screamed at him, causing the infant to cry even louder. Soon all Sasori heard was the baby crying and then silence. He always preferred silence.

–

Two nights later Sasori was confronted with not silence. Very loud, not silence in the form of a pounding on his door and a baby crying. Groaning, he got out of bed and looked out the window to see Deidara with the infant. He didn't open the door. "What're you doing here?"

"The kid wanted you, un!" Deidara screamed, trying to sound cheery. "More like he missed you and needs you to take care of him."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "How did you even find my house?"

"Well, asking around for a grumpy old warlock with his head on fire wasn't that hard–"

"You're not making your case any better," Sasori bit out, hating that his age was an insult once more. He hadn't even reached his third decade and he was getting so much sass from the younger warlock.

"Okay, okay, can you just... let us in?"

Muttering about stupid deals, Sasori opened the door and Deidara immediately rushed inside with the wailing infant. Sasori got a good look at them once he lit the candles with a flick of magic. The first thing he noticed was Deidara's hair looking like a birds nest with multiple twigs in it as well as dirt. The next thing was the clothes, both Deidara's and the babies, which had smudges of mud and dirt as well.

"Do you sleep outside or something?" Sasori asked, not letting Deidara get any further inside.

Trying to look clever, Deidara said, "I am actually a traveling warlock, because I have no need of paying someone for a place to stay, and my work–"

"Sounds like your broke with no place to sleep," Sasori cut in. He then looked at the baby, who was now red in the face. "And you've been making the brat sleep outside, too?"

Clearly pissed at being called out, Deidara said, "Well it doesn't look like I have any other choice, do I now?"

Rolling his eyes, Sasori said, "Dear lord, so now you want me to take care of this kid? Which means that I get full custody of it?"

"No, un," Deidara practically snarled, holding the infant closer to his chest which seemed to lessen his crying. "I just... need a place to camp out is all, un. _We_ do," he said, nudging his head to the baby who was beginning to stop crying as he was now in a warm place.

Sasori was deadpan. "You're a pathetic excuse for a warlock."

Deidara pursed his lips, trying to keep back insults, and instead replied with, "That's debatable, but at the moment I could use your... assistance, un."

Finally fed up and tired Sasori said, "Fine, clean up and for the night the two of you can rest in the sitting room."

Just hearing that seemed to make Deidara relax, but he still seemed unsure. "You don't have a bedroom, un?"

Sasori's eyes narrowed. "Yes, mine, but if you don't want my generosity–"

"No, no, sitting room is good," Deidara exclaimed, making Nao wake up and cry.

Sasori nearly groaned at the sound. "Bathroom is down the hall, first door on the left. Clean up because I will not have you filthy in my home. And stay quiet."

Deidara pretended to lock his mouth with a key but Sasori knew it was too big to actually stay shut. He rolled his eyes and went back to bed.

He was awoken four times throughout the night from the baby crying.

–

In the morning, Sasori found Deidara sprawled on the couch with the baby on the armchair, swaddled and surrounded by pillows so he couldn't somehow roll off. He seriously doubted that a baby just a few days old could manage that. Sasori barely payed attention to the baby after that and kicked the couch that Deidara was on, startling him awake.

"Wha..." Deidara mumbled, trying to sit up and look around with groggy eyes. Now with some real lighting, Sasori could tell that Deidara probably hadn't gotten a good nights sleep in the last two days as his eyes were bloodshot with bags underneath them. Deidara finally looked up at him and scowled for being woken up. "Oh, hi... I guess, un," he muttered as he lay back down with an arm over his eyes to block out any light.

Sasori leered and found a heavy tome next to the couch, which he picked up, held high above Deidara and let it drop. The book landed on Deidara's stomach hard enough for the warlock's eyes to spring open and gasp as the air was knocked from him. Sasori then moved out of the way as Deidara slowly rolled off the couch and fell.

It was this noise that woke up Nao and Deidara's groan almost sounded like a whine. "Do you have any idea how much this kid sleeps?"

"I can guess about how much sleep you've gotten," Sasori said impassively. "Anyways, I let you stay the night, now leave."

And for the first time, Deidara looked like he would start begging. "C'mon, man, can't you let us stay a little longer? It's going to rain later on today, un."

Sasori didn't particularly seem to care as he picked his tome back up and put it on a shelf. "Perhaps get a job, save up some money and rent a place to sleep."

"I used the last of my money to buy food and supplies for the kid, un," Deidara yelled as he finally got up to comfort the infant back to sleep. "Do you have any idea how much this kid shits? So. Much. Shit."

Sasori had a feeling he knew with how much because he had to deal with Deidara's shit lately.

"I have things to do today and don't need the two of you as a distraction," Sasori said as he went to his kitchen to make breakfast. Deidara followed with the calmed baby who was looking around the house in a daze.

"Like what? Pick out gray hairs, un?" The look on Sasori's face made Deidara rethink his statement, "Or not, I'm sure you're a very busy man, but can't you just let us stay here until the weather gets better, man?"

Sasori began getting vegetables ready for a soup and he saw Deidara's eyes drawn to it. Or at least one of them, as his left eye was obscured by a stupid amount of blond hair. "It's nearly winter, you think it's going to get any better?" Sasori questioned as he began chopping up the food.

Deidara looked at him again. "It could, un."

The rumble of thunder denied Deidara's hope and the young warlock looked pathetic, especially as his stomach growled. Ten minutes later Sasori wasn't sure why he let them stay, but he told himself it was so the baby wouldn't get sick and all of his effort went to waste.

After Deidara got Nao back to sleep, Sasori had him clean the bathroom that he had ruined with a muddy puddles before they both had breakfast. Sasori had to make himself look away from Deidara so his appetite wouldn't be ruined as the blond was practically scarfing down the soup while shoving bread into his mouth.

As soon as that affair was done, Sasori had Deidara clean up from the preparation and meal and it wasn't like Deidara could protest or else Sasori would just kick him out. With that settled, Sasori went into his workroom to get to making new potions that he would sell, as that was how he made his living. That and making small puppets as toys, but he had few buyers as all the puppets he made had small compartments with hidden poisoned knives.

A few hours later, the baby began crying and he nearly yelled for Deidara to take care of it, but before he even did, he already heard Deidara rushing over to calm the child. Then it was silent expect for Deidara continuing to clean, until about lunch time when Sasori was getting a snack for himself. He saw Deidara rummaging through the bag that the parents had left with supplies, but it was beginning to look bare.

Deidara looked up, pale. "There's no more food for Nao, un."

Sasori raised a brow. "Well, for this month, it isn't my problem." Ignoring Deidara's look, he asked, "How have you been feeding him up till now?"

Appearing sheepish, Deidara turned his attention to the child on the couch and said, "I was milking a cow at night while the farmer was asleep."

Sasori had to try hard not to laugh at how pathetic Deidara really was. How this warlock even made a living with magic, or even _afforded_ it was a mystery to Sasori.

"Well you better figure something out fast because I'm not sure if he'll wait till nightfall," Sasori explained before heading to the kitchen for an apple to snack on. Deidara was quick on his heels.

"You can't help? This kid is technically yours too, you know, un?"

"Did you not hear me when I said that this month is not my problem?" Sasori said, cutting up the apple and that's when the crying began. Sasori ignored it, knowing that once Deidara had him that the kid would be quiet, but no such thing happened. No matter how much Deidara rocked and cooed, Nao wouldn't quiet down and it was beginning to give Sasori a headache.

"Can you not just buy some milk?" Sasori questioned.

"I told you I spent all of the money I had on diapers for his shit, un," Deidara replied, loud enough to be heard over the crying.

"Well, you aren't welcome until he shuts up," Sasori said, grabbing the bags that Deidara brought in and shoving them in the bewildered blond's spare arm.

"You think he'll shut up if you make him go outside in the cold, un?"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," Sasori said as he shoved them out and locked the door behind them. He watched Deidara walk away, clearly pissed and muttering away with the wailing baby, but afterwards there was only silence.

–

And like before the silence never lasted and Deidara was back the following night, looking even more worn down with the now screaming baby. "The cows were put away into the barn because of the cold, un," he explained and Sasori once more, begrudgingly, let them both back in.

Sasori knew that they would be back and expected the baby to still be hungry so he found a infant formula in one of his books to sate the child's hunger. And once more, he told himself this because he wasn't the child to live. As soon as he presented the formula to Deidara, the warlock looked so relieved before he began going through the baby bag to find the bottle.

As soon as the nipple touched the child's lips, his cries were silenced briefly and he cried some more until he finally began to latch on and suckle. At that, Deidara sighed in relief and slumped in a kitchen chair. "Thank the fucking gods, un."

"You should be thanking me," Sasori said, sitting down as well.

"Well, you kicked us out, so I'm not thanking you for jack shit," Deidara snarled and Sasori realized when Deidara was tired he was more prone to swear. "The kid was sucking on my pinky for an hour before he gave up began crying again, un."

Sasori assumed it was to assuage the child and he thought that the parents would have at least provided a pacifier as well. "I'm going to make a wild guess that you want to stay another night?"

"Unless you want this kid to get sick from the cold, yes," Deidara bit out.

Rolling his eyes, Sasori began making dinner that he knew Deidara would be participating in.

 **Review?**


	2. You'll Find Something Waiting

A month had passed soon enough and it was now Sasori's turn to take care of the baby, much to Deidara's joy. "You know how to take care of him as well as I do, un," Deidara said as he got on his boots and got his cloak ready for his apparently long journey. "I would say have fun but with how many frowning wrinkles you have, I know that's going to be a problem. So stay sane, un," Deidara said as he grabbed his bag and was out the door into the chill morning air.

Sasori sincerely thought he was going to have fun with Deidara now finally gone, that was until Nao began crying an hour later. In the beginning, Sasori had tried giving the child his bottle in the crib, which he made, but he realized Nao couldn't hold it up. So Sasori held it for him, not to keen on actually holding him. But it wasn't food that he wanted as he kept trying to push the bottle away.

Giving up, Sasori picked Nao up but he still continued to cry, tears streaming down his face and it was the first time in Sasori's life that he was looking back on his decision. Was agreeing to having this the right thing to do?

He didn't even get to contemplate the answer as Nao continue to wail well into the night and it was past midnight when he stopped. Sasori had already changed his diaper, which was terrifying, and fed him to the best of his ability before putting him back into the crib in the sitting room. Making sure that the fire place was still going, Sasori finally went to his bedroom for some well-needed rest. Which only lasted about an hour as Nao began to cry again. And Sasori would have fallen asleep again if he had not reminded himself that Deidara was not there to take care of the infant.

This was going to be the longest month of Sasori's life.

–

Fortunately for him, Deidara came back a week later, looking just fine, not like before when he first showed up with the baby. But there roles were switched as Sasori looked and felt like a withered husk. Deidara had obviously noticed and he burst into laughter as soon as he saw Sasori, whose hair was a slicked up with baby spit and clothes covered in day old vomit. Nao also looked disgruntled at being held by the warlock.

"Oh, I didn't realize that this would be so great, un," he wheezed, while literally wiping away a tear.

Sasori couldn't even find himself to be angry. "Take him," he begged in a whisper.

Deidara seemed to contemplate doing so, but after Nao began to cry, he sighed and took the child, seeming to hold him just right to get him to shut up. "There you go, un," he cooed.

Now that Sasori was free, he went to bathe and change as he hadn't been able to do the day before. When he left the bathroom, he went to the sitting room to see Deidara expertly swaddling Nao for a feeding. At the noise of his entering, Nao turned his head towards him, but Deidara picking up him and giving him a bottle got his attention back.

"Not as easy as it looks, huh?" Deidara mocked and Sasori was too tired to even snap a retort, but he glared weakly. "Well, if you're curious as to where I went, I'll tell you of my journey."

Sasori really wanted to go to bed, as it was nearly midnight, but he had a feeling if Deidara didn't get to tell his tale he would leave, and not with Nao. So he sat on the sofa as Deidara told him about what he did and it was the first time that Sasori heard of what Deidara did. Deidara was a traveling performer and was actually kicked out of his previous group due to out showing his companions, or so he told. He focused on using spells for fireworks with the occasional potion for the same reason, but he told Sasori that he had also learned how to make beneficial potions, like the one to apparently make the child strong, and beautiful.

Sasori hadn't seen that happen yet as whenever he held the child, he cried.

Once Deidara's tale was done, he placed Nao into his crib as he was finally asleep. "Do you want me around more or what, un?"

Sasori scowled softly but sighed, leaning back against the couch, head back. "I will let you stay here, offer you food, but only if you take care of the child. If there are times which you have to leave for money, go ahead, but please be back within the day."

Deidara inhaled through his teeth. "You know why I travel, un? Because not every town and city has seen my work, so I stay there for a few days to satisfy them, then I move on and will come back later when I have something new for them. I only went to three cities while I was gone, and got just enough money for food while there and some clothes for Nao." Deidara then gestured to the bag he left by the door. "So I think I need more time off if this arrangement is going to work, un."

Sasori had to keep himself calm. Deidara was the only one who could take care of this kid properly and he needed that. He needed the baby to be happy or else he would be crying.

"If you want," Sasori started. "I can give you money to buy those things."

Deidara seemed to want to bargain more. "Ah, but I enjoy my living, un."

"You enjoy living outside?"

"You enjoy taking care of Nao?"

They were at a standstill and Sasori finally caved. "Fine, if you want to, you can leave for a few days every month."

"I liked being gone for a week, un."

"A week then," Sasori conceited, completely worn.

Deidara then got a _very_ mischievous look in his one shown eye. "And I want to sleep on an actual bed."

Sasori had to count to ten to stop himself from yelling at Deidara for even suggesting that. If he hadn't just taken care of a baby for a week, he may have even kicked him out, but he was weary and tired. He was desperate.

"Fine," he groaned out and Deidara couldn't have looked more smug.

"I guess I will make myself comfy then, un," he said while standing, pausing to peer into the crib. "Will you be dealing with him tonight?"

"The deal," Sasori reminded and Deidara shrugged, as if to say, "Worth a shot."

So for the foreseeable future, Sasori got ready to sleep on the couch and for the first hour he had no idea how Deidara was able to get comfortable but it must have beat sleeping outside.

–

The bed must have been very comfy for Deidara because each time Nao cried, Sasori had to get up and wake the warlock up so he could take care of him. Deidara grumbled, but each time he got up and took care of whatever needs the infant had.

In the morning, Sasori's back ached, but he got up regardless to make breakfast for him and Deidara, as well as some more formula for Nao. Soon, Deidara came into the kitchen with the child upright against his chest. Nao was starting to lift his head a little bit at a time especially when he was stable as Deidara sat down. In the end, he just rested his head against Deidara's shoulder and drooled.

Deidara looked well-rested even though he had been woken up throughout the night. "What's for breakfast, un?"

Sasori was currently running low on food as he wasn't able to visit any shops for food because Nao wasn't very good in public. Or perhaps Nao just wasn't good with him? Either way, Sasori had little food. "Cabbage and carrot soup with..." he looked at the counter to see what bread he had out. "Some bread with grains. It may be moldy but you can eat around that."

Deidara looked severely unimpressed, but he wasn't complaining. "Need me to go shopping, un?"

"I can do it," Sasori said, turning to him quickly. He was a little more than stir crazy.

"We can all go together," Deidara said instead. "I'm sure Nao wants to see the world, too, un."

 _He's an infant, what more does he want except to barf and shit everywhere?_ Sasori questioned to himself, but at the moment, he couldn't argue. While the soup was still cooking, Sasori got some formula for Nao and Deidara took charge of feeding him. A few minutes after the baby was done, Sasori poured soup for the two of them and cut some bread to share as there wasn't much that was mold-free.

After breakfast, Deidara changed Nao into his new clothes before getting ready himself. He must have lied when he said he only bought a few things for Nao. Deidara had an entirely new outfit, with a cloak that was deep blue. Sasori stuck with his green one as Deidara got Nao bundled up for the cold weather.

"You should invest in a horse, or mule, un," Deidara said as they began walking down the worn path to town. "And a cart."

"I don't make _that_ much," Sasori said as he held a basket full of some potions that he made for a living. He had to have something to sell to make money.

Deidara shrugged and tucked Nao into his cloak a bit more so the child was shielded from the wind. The walk was silent after that and Sasori was glad to just hear the crunch of the frosted ground underneath their shoes. Once in town, Sasori first sold the promised potions and spells to their respected costumers, and then he introduced some new potions to the shopkeepers.

The woman who had large red cheeks– Sasori guessed she was the shopkeeper's wife– was completely ignoring Sasori to stare over his shoulder. When he followed her gaze, he saw Deidara browsing at some products with Nao out as it was warm in the shop. "We're not stealing anything," Sasori said quickly, as that would be stupid. He could make almost everything the shop had to offer.

"No," the woman said quickly before smiling, shaking her head enough for a dark strand of hair to fall from her bun. "I just didn't know that you had a wife and child."

That got Deidara's head to snap up very quickly and he glared over at the front counter with such malice that it made Sasori impressed. "Oh, no, we're not... together," Sasori said and the shopkeepers looked confused.

"Did the two of you just happen to walk in together?"

"Yes, well, no–"

"We're raising this child together," Deidara said, finally stepping up and the woman's eyes widened as she heard his voice. "The two of us live together, and one night while we were walking around town, we found this child in an alleyway, un," Deidara said, sounding somber as he looked down at Nao. "We couldn't just leave him there, it was freezing, un," he exclaimed. "So we decided to take him in, but it's a lot to take care of a baby." He gently rocked Nao who was fast asleep.

The fake sob story was quickly bought and the shopkeepers almost bought every spare potion that Sasori had to offer, but Sasori had to remind them that a lot of the potions were still for other stores. After the owners got their potions, Sasori got a new list and was surprised that he got a larger commission than usual. They most likely wanted to "help" and order more, which meant that they wouldn't be asking any other alchemists for some potions.

Sasori wasn't sure if he should be glad that Deidara just conned the owners into believing that they were such noble people, but Deidara didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. "When you need money, you may have to do some unethical things," Deidara said with a shrug. "Sometimes you have to lie to get food on the table, un."

At the next three shops, Deidara did the same thing, but changed the story a bit more every time. Once they found Nao floating down the river. Another time, Deidara was a widower and Sasori took him and Nao in because he was kind and generous.

By the end of it, all of Sasori's spare potions were gone and he had even received some "tips" on getting them in early. "How about we go to a tavern for some well-deserved lunch, un?" Deidara asked as he adjusted a bag on his shoulder, which Sasori knew contained baby supplies.

Deidara led the way and took them to a small, but well-known tavern. As soon as they entered, he moved Nao out from his cloak, and he awoke from the hustle of the tavern. Sasori and Deidara both sat down as a young girl with brunette curls came to take their orders. They were greeted and the tavern girl cooed at the baby, but Deidara didn't give some cheesy story as to how he came to be.

Once she left, Deidara said, "We can't lie every time, or else someone will notice, un."

Sasori then began to wonder if Deidara was ever a grifter. In the meantime while they waited for their food, Deidara fed Nao who almost fell asleep again. Soon enough, they got their food and Sasori was glad to have a fully prepared meal for the first time in a week. He had settled for some creamy soup with sausage, as Deidara got a steak, potatoes, and ale. He practically looked natural eating with only one hand, but he had been taking care of Nao for a month, so he must have learned quickly.

Once finished eating, they paid and continued through the town for food, as well as ingredients for Sasori's next potions which he would have to work hard for, as his list of commissions was much larger than before. He wasn't sure if he should thank Deidara or not.

Every once and a while Deidara would mention getting more clothing or some nice decorations, but Sasori had to remind him on why they were even in town at the moment. A few hours later, they were back at Sasori's home, which might as well have just been called home, and Deidara put Nao down for a nap as soon as he had changed and fed him again. Almost right away, Sasori got some potions started that would take a few days to make, setting multiple pots for a low simmer to start off.

Knowing they would be like that overnight, he left the room to start dinner, now much easier as there was food. "You know, it's not that hard to take care of him, un," Deidara said as he walked into the kitchen, arms stretched above his head. Was he soar from holding Nao all day? "What're you making, my man?"

Sasori paused at that and turned back to stare at Deidara in confusion. "Dinner, and don't call me that."

Deidara smirked, seeming to be happy that he found another thing that Sasori didn't like. "I just thought it was appropriate, considering we're taking care of this thing together, un." Sasori said nothing as he prepared some meat, and Deidara said, "Why did you want a baby in the first place? What were you going to use him for, un?"

"None of your business," Sasori replied.

"Rude," Deidara said while sitting down. "I was just planning on having a kid to get some pity, like today, un." He laughed. "Glad it finally paid off, un."

Sasori's eyelid twitched and he was't sure how long he would actually be able to handle both Deidara and the child he now wished he never had.

–

But it was a surprise that he could hold out longer than he thought possible. Nao was now six months old and could do everything from rolling over to standing with the help of Deidara. Unsurprisingly, considered he was with Deidara a grand amount of time, he babbled often, seeming to mimic speech and Deidara encouraged the vocalizations.

As Nao matured slowly, Sasori could call Nao almost beautiful now, or at least as beautiful as a baby could be. He already had golden curls that were always shining as the Summer sun hit them, and large honey-brown eyes. Nao was typically pale as Deidara didn't want him out in the sun for too long or else a sunburn would emerge, but Sasori had already created a lotion to fix the problem. Though his chubby cheeks seemed to be permanently pink.

Deidara had held up his end of the bargain in taking care of Nao, but he had gone a step further and even taught Sasori a few tips for when he would leave. In the beginning, Nao didn't like Sasori very much, probably remembering their first week together, but they soon both got used to each other and Sasori was able to take care of the child with relative ease. But it was always a relief when Deidara came back.

Their sleeping arrangements had been like before with Deidara sleeping in the bedroom, but when Deidara noticed how grouchy Sasori was in the morning, he offered they share the bed. In the beginning, Sasori refused, but the next evening he was desperate enough for a good night's rest. They slept in the bed together as it was large enough for them and Sasori had almost slept till noon until Deidara woke him up because of "hunger pains."

Nowadays, when Sasori made breakfast he almost couldn't believe that he had a stranger living with him for this long with a child they both technically owned. It was astonishing really, but it was already a norm for them.

"Where is Nao going to sleep when he's older, un?" Deidara asked as he fed the child some oatmeal in his highchair, which Sasori had of course made.

"Couch?" Sasori suggested as he flipped through a book at the table, trying to find a certain spell to get rid of weeds.

"Don't be an asshole, un," Deidara huffed. "What about your workroom? Move out the stuff into the kitchen–"

"Do you want to die?" Sasori asked.

Deidara rolled his eyes, muttering, "Please, as if." Like Sasori was threatening to kill him.

"I'm only saying because you would be the type of person to mix up what you would think are seasonings and poison yourself. My workroom is where it's at so nothing is eaten in there. Haven't you figured out that's why you're not allowed in there?"

"Well where is he sleeping when he's older, un?" Deidara asked, putting down the spoon, much to Nao's disappointment, the baby voicing his displeasures. "Or where will there be a space for him?"

Sasori had considered it as well, and with how much money he had been making, along with Deidara's income, they could probably afford to add an extra room to the house. It would have to be done professionally though. Any experience Sasori had with woodwork were small objects, not things like an entire structure.

"We'll figure it out," Sasori said, wanting a bit more time for planning before they did anything drastic.

Surprisingly, the topic of what they had planned to do with Nao never came to light, as Deidara practically got more than what he bargained for, and Sasori... Well, Sasori hoped he didn't need Nao anymore.

 **Review?**


	3. Right There Where You Left It

That afternoon, it was actually overcast, but still warm enough to enjoy the weather so Deidara took the chance to have lunch outside and let Nao explore. Deidara lathered Nao in the lotion and set out a blanket for them to sit on, but Sasori wasn't too keen on joining them as he still had his orders to catch up on.

Ten minutes into the picnic, Sasori had peeked out the window to see Deidara holding Nao and feeding him with a bottle. It wasn't too bright outside due to the sun being covered, but the clouds themselves were light enough to make both Deidara's and Nao's hair shine.

So naturally, their hair was the first thing that Sasori noticed. The second thing was that someone was hobbling down the path and towards their house. Sasori's heart nearly stopped.

He ran outside, startling Deidara which in turn made Nao let out a high-pitched gurgle. "What's up, my man, un?" Sasori wasn't paying attention as he was trying to see if the visitor had seen Deidara yet. She had, and she was hobbling even faster. Sasori blanched. "Who's that?" Deidara asked as he followed Sasori's gaze. He squinted. "Gods, she's older than you."

"Shut up," Sasori hissed as he made Deidara stand by pulling him up by his spare arm. Nao whined at that and Deidara had to stop feeding him to hold him properly.

"Sasori, you've finally gotten married!" He didn't have to turn around to know that Deidara was glaring daggers at his grandmother. "And you've given me a great-grandson," she cooed as she got close enough to see Nao and Sasori was sorely tempted to just rush them back inside, but he knew his grandmother would never leave.

"Hello, grandmother," Sasori greeted completely dejected. He seriously hoped she would have died before she came to visit as this woman caused him so much trouble. "This is Deidara–"

"What makes you people think that I'm a fucking tart, un?" Deidara questioned loudly as he went around Sasori to stare down Chiyo who now had wide eyes. "Does it look like I have a rack, or am I just fat enough to have curves, un?" Sasori didn't personally think that Deidara was overweight, but he could understand where Deidara's frustration came from with so many people's assumptions. Chiyo was still shocked at the outburst, but Nao seemed completely at ease, used to Deidara's shouting. Though he did seem wary of Chiyo and had his face buried in Deidara's neck.

Sasori cleared his throat and stood beside Deidara. "This is Deidara. We are not married, but we are raising this child together."

Chiyo turned her perplexed gaze to Sasori now. "Where did you get this child then?"

This is what Sasori was dreading. "I offered help to a couple and got their first born as a result. Unfortunately for me Deidara had also–" A rough elbow to the ribs got Sasori to rethink his words. "Fortunately, Deidara also helped them and got their first born. So to compromise, we... both have this child."

Chiyo was red in the face now. "This is _not_ what I meant when I said I wanted a great-grandchild, Sasori!"

Deidara looked at Sasori over Nao's head. "You wanted this kid to appease your grandmother, un?"

Before Sasori could reply, Chiyo butt in and said, "And you're letting this crazed man take care of the child which is rightfully yours?"

"This kid is both of ours, lady, un," Deidara said, showing no respect for the woman.

Once more, Sasori tried to step in before things got out of hand, but was interrupted. "Are you using my grandson for his money?"

"I make plenty myself, and don't need him, un," Deidara growled, and Sasori wasn't going to mention that Deidara was using him for a place to stay. That would have gotten him kicked out of the bed for sure.

"Well, I cannot believe any of this, Sasori, honestly how could you be so–"

A cry from Nao got everyone to shut up as Deidara began bouncing him lightly to calm him down, but not before he sent another withering glare towards Chiyo.

"Enough arguing," Sasori said evenly. "We will all go inside, and talk about this like adults."

Chiyo didn't seem satisfied at being silenced, but she nodded anyways and marched past the duo and child with her head held high. Deidara didn't seem any happier as Nao was still crying and rubbing at his eyes, cheeks completely red from the teas. He also went inside as Sasori cleaned up from the failed picnic.

Once he was inside, he saw Chiyo sitting at the kitchen table, looking stiff and probably waiting for someone to serve her tea. Sasori knew it wouldn't be Deidara as he was still taking care of Nao. As soon as he put everything away, Sasori got some water boiling and prepared some tea leaves.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Sasori asked before he sat down.

"No, thank you," Chiyo said slowly, and Sasori could tell she was trying to be calm, but her words sounded extremely pent up. As the tea was ready, Sasori poured three cups, knowing that Deidara would be joining them soon. When he set the tray down, he placed a cup in each spot and quickly put two spoonfuls of sugar in Deidara's cup. Chiyo noticed and he lip curled in disdain. "Why is he with you again?"

"Because I am the one who takes care of Nao, un," Deidara said as he entered the room with the now calm baby. Sasori had already rewarmed Nao's bottle of milk and handed it to Deidara. Nao saw the bottle and began babbling again while trying to reach for it.

"Simply put, yes, Deidara is the one who takes care the baby because I am not cut out for it." They both sat down and Deidara continued to feed Nao as he had been interrupted before. "And I'm sure you have many questions, but I have to ask you to keep it civil. _Both_ of you," Sasori said slowly, looking at Deidara who just scoffed.

Chiyo nodded her head and picked up her teacup and platter. "Alright then. How did you two meet?"

"We were both present at the night of the child's birth," Sasori said, now confused as to why she was starting out with that question.

"And your relationship is...?" Chiyo left off to take a sip of her tea and Sasori heard Deidara give a short laugh.

"We aren't in a relationship, lady, we're just taking care of this kid together, un."

Chiyo _almost_ seemed disappointed, like she wanted Sasori to at least be with someone intimately if he had a child. "Fine. What do you do for a living, Deidara? I'm sure it must be _extravagant_ to make 'plenty yourself'?"

Deidara's face was pinched, but his hold on Nao was still as gentle as ever. Nao wasn't even aware of the tension and continued to eat. "I am a performer; fireworks are my specialty, un."

Chiyo appeared sorely unimpressed as she said, "Oh, that's nice." Before turning to Sasori and give him a disappointed look.

Sasori frowned over at her. "He makes as much as me, grandmother, I'm not sure why you're so upset."

"Well," Chiyo began. "I do not see the benefit of this arrangement. You are living with someone who you don't care for, raising a child that isn't even yours."

"It is ours," Deidara added.

"But not by blood," Chiyo pointed out, depleted and disappointed. "I at least wanted you to get married before I died."

Sasori had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. All of the shit Chiyo was spouting was so sentimental it was giving him a headache. "Well, I'm not married. I don't ever plan on getting married, and this child is the closest thing you'll get to having a great-grandchild."

Deidara muttered, "Not if I have any say in it, un."

Sasori sent him a look to not make it any worse as Chiyo was beginning to look vengeful again. "All I'm saying is that this is the way it's going to be. If you don't like it, you have no obligation to visit." Sasori sincerely hoped that would dissuade the old woman and she would leave them alone.

But by the look on Chiyo's face she seemed more like she was ready to give in. That was not apart of Sasori's plan.

"Fine, even though it's staying this way, I still want to be apart of your life, as well as the child's." They all noticed the absence of Deidara's name, but to prevent another fight, they left it at that.

Chiyo stayed for another hour, wanting to get to know more about Nao and Deidara, but mostly the former. Deidara had some reluctancy with letting Chiyo hold his child, but nothing went wrong and after a few minutes Deidara set Nao down on a blanket to let him roll around and attempt to crawl.

As they moved to the sitting room, Chiyo spotted the crib. "Where will Nao sleep when he gets older, Sasori?"

"Yeah, where is he going to sleep, my man?" Deidara said, tacking on the title to annoy Sasori.

Sasori gave a large sigh. "Well, I was planning on adding a room to the house–"

"Why not just buy another one?"

"Yeah, why not another one, un?" Deidara inquired, now holding Nao in his lap, the baby trying to eat Deidara's hair.

Sasori's temple was throbbing. "This one was expensive enough, and I already have my garden plotted. Besides, where will I find a house this close to town again?"

Both Deidara and Chiyo were disappointed in Sasori's excuse. "Well, then an expansion will have to do, now won't it?"

"Yes, but it will take some saving up to do," he added.

"Whatever must be done," Chiyo agreed.

Other topics were covered but as soon as Nao was rubbing his eyes and whining, Deidara confirmed that it was his nap time. "It was... nice meeting you, un," Deidara said to Chiyo who just replied with, "Likewise." Sasori predicted their relationship would go no further.

As soon as Chiyo left, Deidara swaddled Nao and went to the rocking chair to get him to sleep, which only caused a greater fuss. But a few minutes later, it was quiet, and soon enough Deidara came into Sasori's workroom.

"Don't open the curtains in the sitting room, un," Deidara ordered, and even though Sasori had heard it many times before he just nodded. "Just a heads up, I plan on leaving for a while," Deidara said nonchalantly and Sasori hummed, still slowing stirring his potion. "Probably about two months, un."

"What?" That got Sasori to look up from his work and he stared at Deidara, rattled. "You can't leave for that long."

Deidara gave a small sigh and leaned against the small end table by Sasori's door. "I need supplies, some that are far away and even some time to see what else is out there. Plus, I want a break, un."

"We had a deal, Deidara," Sasori said, going around his workstation to stand in front of Deidara, hoping the close proximity would intimidate Deidara into backing down. The warlock looked unlikely to do so.

"If you really don't want to take care of the kid then you can just give him back to his parents, un."

This startled Sasori. He wasn't used to giving up, or giving something away that had so much effort put into it. And he was sure that Deidara was bluffing. Between the two of them, Deidara was the most attached to Nao and Sasori had no idea Deidara would even suggest leaving for so long.

"I will come back, that's a promise, un," Deidara said, getting ready to leave the room. "But if Nao isn't here anymore, then there would be no reason for me to be here." After that he left, and his words confused Sasori further. Why he would mention that he wouldn't be coming back if Nao wasn't there? That was obvious. But it sounded almost sounded like a threat. Sasori better take care of Nao, or else Deidara wasn't coming back. Why did that scare him? No answer came to him so Sasori continued to work.

–

That night, before Nao's bedtime, Deidara was on the porch with the child in his lap. Sasori watched them from the window as Deidara had sparks flying from his fingers causing Nao to giggle and reach for it, but Deidara would just wiggle his fingers away. Sasori knew the magic was harmless, as Deidara had shown him himself, but it was still a game to Nao. Next, Deidara sent multicolored sparks flying into the air and exploding, sending a soft pop through the night, and once more, Nao squealed in excitement.

Sasori soon joined them and just sat next to Deidara as he continued to work his magic of sending Nao into fits of giggles. Deidara then left the tip of his pinky sparkling and let Nao suck on it. The baby was exploring the digit in his mouth as Deidara said, "I'm leaving tomorrow morning, un."

Watching Nao, Sasori asked, "Would you like to eat anything specific while you're away? In the beginning?"

Deidara's lip twitched up in a semblance of a smile. "Just dried things. Meat and fruit if that's possible, un."

Nodding, Sasori said he could pack that.

No more than ten minutes later, they headed off to bed, Nao in his crib and the duo to the only bedroom. Neither of them said anything before they fell asleep, but Sasori enjoyed the close proximity of their backs.

–

Deidara had left before the sun had even risen while Nao was still asleep. Sasori made him breakfast before he went and packed him some snacks for his trip to wherever. Deidara never specified where he was going exactly, but his lack of mentioning must have meant that the destination wasn't too important.

"You shouldn't have any problem taking care of him, un," Deidara said as he tied his dark blue cloak on and slung his travel bag over his shoulder.

"Of course," Sasori said as he handed Deidara another bag, this one full of some spare money they usually split. "My only problem will really be managing him on my runs."

"You'll do fine, my man, un," Deidara reassured as he opened the door. Sasori thought the air smelled like Summer, but knew it was just a flower that bloomed during this time of year. It was incredibly potent, but strangely only when it was dark.

Sasori was so caught up in thinking of the flower that he didn't even notice Deidara already walking down the path. He thought of making some remark on not getting maimed or Nao would be pissed, but didn't. There was no farewell and Sasori closed the door to go to his workshop before Nao woke up.

–

That morning, it didn't take long for Nao to get used to Sasori, which meant he didn't cry, but the baby didn't seem to be completely comfortable in his presence. Most of the time he tried to crawl away while whimpering, probably searching for Deidara, but once he gave up, Sasori would pick him up and comfort him for the sake of silence.

And it was this silence that Sasori started to abhor.

Two days later Sasori had to make a run into town, both for selling potions and buying food. He had never gone with just Nao, because usually Deidara would have been back from his week long trips to watch after their child. The title got Sasori thinking as he carried Nao in his arms, a basket looped through his elbow. He had never considered Nao his son, just a child that he co-owned with Deidara, someone he had met six months ago.

The reason for having Nao seemed completely useless to Sasori now, but he wasn't going to drop him off at an orphanage or leave. But Sasori wouldn't lie and say the thought never crossed his mind. He was sure that Deidara had done the same thing.

Once in town, Nao was getting impatient in his arms and Sasori bet that he wouldn't even have the tolerance to get groceries. He came to the first shop where Nao began to cry, and Sasori tried wrapping his blanket around him better as a comfort.

"Hello, sorry for the noise," Sasori said, no sincerity in his voice.

The female shop owner was already frowning at Nao. "Is he tired?" She reached her arms out to hold him and Sasori offered Nao over, something that Deidara wasn't entirely keen to do.

"He didn't have a good nights rest," Sasori lied, "but I had errands to run and couldn't leave him at home." He placed his basket on the counter and took out the potions for the shop.

"Oh?" The husband had his eyebrows raised. "Deidara feeling under the weather?"

Sasori shook his head as he continued his task. "No, he went on a trip and won't be back for a couple months. This was everything, correct?"

Both shop keepers looked shocked. "Oh, so it's just you taking care of Nao."

"Yes, but it's not too hard," Sasori said before mentioning the order again. He then got paid and got ready to leave again, but not before Nao whined and leaned towards him. At least the baby chose him over strangers.

When Sasori finished visiting the rest of the shops, Nao was crying with no intentions of stopping. Sasori didn't know exactly what Deidara did to soothe him so quickly, but whatever Sasori was doing wasn't working. No cuddles or snacks were calming the baby. So Sasori decided to bail on shopping and headed home early, to try and get Nao to sleep.

In the past two days since Sasori had Nao though, he hadn't reacted this badly. He squirmed out of the swaddle Sasori made more times than once and the warlock had no idea how Deidara was able to do it so tight, but not so much as to constrict blood flow. Nao's crying seemed to be sated briefly with some formula and rocking, but it took him about an hour to fall asleep, far longer than usual.

Sasori would have wondered if he was sick, but he knew that was impossible. The potion he had made for the child was potent enough to last for at least six more months. While Nao slept, Sasori decided it was time to clean the house, or more specifically clean up after Deidara.

The warlock had been gone for two days and his clothes seemed to reappear every day. When Sasori picked up a shirt, Deidara's smell wafted off of it, a combination of sweat and his own personal musk, but it nearly smelled like those Summer flowers.

He didn't get to contemplate it any further as Nao cried from the sitting room, not even ten minutes later. Groaning, Sasori went to him, still holding Deidara's shirt. He found Nao had once more gotten out of his swaddle and was sitting up, crying in his spot. Sasori put his hands in the crib to take him out when he realized he was still holding Deidara's shirt. He would have dropped it if Nao hadn't reached for him, so he picked the baby up. He was just going to drop the shirt in the hamper when Nao clutched at it and Sasori finally figure it out.

"You do not miss him that much," Sasori said as he laid Nao back into the crib, the baby completely calm and sucking on Deidara's shirt. "Disgusting," he muttered, but as he saw the child's eyes flutter closed, he considered it an easy way out of a difficult situation.

 **Review?**


	4. Lying Upside Down

A week had gone by when Chiyo visited and Sasori had no idea it would be so soon. Of course the first thing she said was, "So where is _he_?"

"Away on a trip," Sasori replied as he closed the door behind his grandmother. "He leaves every once and a while to do so."

Chiyo barked a laugh. "Seems typical of a _performer_. And leaving you stuck with the child."

Sasori's brow furrowed at the disdain in her words. "You don't seem very happy to be visiting. You didn't have to come."

"Ah, just trying to spend some time with you until I kick the bucket," Chiyo said as she waved him away. "But I would love some tea at the moment."

They both went to the kitchen where Nao was laying on his blanket and gnawing on Deidara's shirt. Chiyo eyed the garment but said nothing. Sasori got the tea ready and they sat at the table, not speaking to one another.

"So you still plan on keeping him then? Even though this isn't what I meant when I said I wanted a great-grandchild?" Chiyo asked and Sasori was glad Deidara wasn't here or else there would be another shouting match between them.

"I'm just doing what you wanted of me."

Chiyo scoffed at that. "You've never done so before, so why now?"

"To fulfill your dying wish," Sasori replied. "I thought that once it was delivered that you would die."

Chiyo laughed at that. "What a cruel boy you are. You best hope that Deidara comes back or else this child will turn out as cynical as you."

"I don't see why he wouldn't," Sasori replied swiftly.

"We'll see," Chiyo said from behind her teacup and it sounded like a bet.

–

Sasori hadn't expected any visitors after his grandmother, but it was only three days later when an old friend came to see how he was doing. She was beyond excited to see him, but nearly began screaming when she saw Nao in his arms.

"Oh, my goodness, Sasori, you have a baby!" She squealed like this was news to Sasori as well. "I had no idea that you were even in a relationship."

"I'm not, Konan, I got him out a deal." Nao was holding onto Sasori's shirt and eyeing Konan wearily, probably from the noises she made.

The witch looked at him in amazement. "Really? Those are rare to come by, especially with how protective parents are nowadays."

Sasori quickly agreed and let her inside so they could catch up. "How was your trip?"

Then Konan gushed on for an hour on how many different countries she visited, her love affairs but how she stuck with one man, and then began to speak of him. Meanwhile, Nao was improving his crawling skill and went to whatever perplexed him, but every once in a while, Sasori would hold him and make him stand in his lap. Nao enjoyed that often and it didn't fail to please him that time either.

That caused Konan to stop her long-winded story to stare lovingly at Sasori and Nao. "Aw, he's so cute. Nao was his name, you said?" After Sasori nodded, Konan asked how he came by it. "Well, his parents chose it and Deidara was the one who stuck with it, so I did, too."

"Deidara? Who's that?"

Sasori groaned and it was his turn to complain about how his deal hadn't been as clean cut as previously stated. He began with how he first met Deidara, and continued on with how many shenanigans they had been in. Deidara begging to stay, then Sasori begging for Deidara to stay (but of course he downplayed that part), and how they finally got to where they were currently.

"Deidara is Nao's primary caretaker, but since he's gone, Nao has to deal with me." The child was sitting in his lap, sucking on his hands and Sasori took that as hunger. "Would you like to hold him as I make a bottle?"

"Of course," Konan cooed, her eyes glued on the child. Nao was a bit reluctant to being held by someone else, but he settled down after a minute. As long as Sasori was in his field of view, he seemed fine with it.

They all went to the kitchen and continued to catch up, but Konan wanted more details on Deidara. "So," she drawled. "Have you made a move on him yet?"

Sasori didn't know why so many women were so intent on thinking that he and Deidara were a couple. Sure, he now liked the other warlock's presence, and he took care of Nao, but Sasori didn't have any romantic feelings for him. If anything, he was a companion.

"Konan, you know that I don't do relationships," Sasori replied as he began putting together ingredients for Nao's bottle.

"You just seem too scared to try," Konan retorted as she sat down, Nao now in her lap.

"Or you could say I lack the interest, either way I don't want to be in a relationship, both romantic and..." he looked back at Konan to see her smirking. He rolled his eyes at that. "Yes, that kind of relationship, too."

Konan began to brush Nao's curls. "Well, either way, Deidara sounds like a nice person to be around. Fun, if not."

"Annoying," Sasori supplied.

"Which is just another word for fun in your vocabulary," Konan teased. She then began gently squeezing Nao's stomach in the form of tickles, causing the baby to squeal with laughter. "I bet Sasori thinks this is annoying, but it's fun, right, Nao?"

Sasori rolled his eyes once more but he gave a small smile before turning back to the formula. A few minutes passed and it was ready for consumption. Konan offered to help feed Nao and Sasori had no problem with that. The only issue that arose was when once Nao finished his meal, he yawned and began rubbing at his eyes.

"We should put him down." He took Nao and held him against his chest as they went back to the sitting room.

Konan spotted the crib and asked, "Where will he sleep later on?"

"That seems to be the main topic of conversation with a lot of people," Sasori said as he laid Nao down, not even bothering to swaddle him. Nao protested briefly, but once Sasori moved Deidara's shirt closer to him, Nao calmed down nearly immediately.

Both Sasori and Konan went back to the kitchen to talk and Konan asked, "Why was there a dirty shirt in there with him?"

This caused Sasori to exhale slowly. "It's Deidara's shirt. That's the only way that Nao gets to sleep mostly, but I don't know how long it'll smell like him."

Konan didn't say anything at first, but her cheeks were turning red. "That is adorable," she rasped and Sasori was just happy that she was keeping her voice down.

"I know you think it is but it's a huge pain in my ass. I'm supposed to take care of this kid for another month and a half, but he isn't too keen on letting me do that. It's really an understatement when I say that he's attached to Deidara."

Snorting, Konan said, "Of course, you made a deal that Deidara takes complete care of the kid, what did you expect?"

"I help out," Sasori argued but he knew that it was always Deidara who got up at night to take care of Nao and the one who could calm him down in an instant.

The look on his face must have given him away because Konan was smirking at him again. "Okay, sure you do, but apparently Deidara did so more." After a moment, her smirk went away and she asked, "Where did he go anyway?"

"He never specified, just that he needed more supplies and wanted to see what other things are out there, perhaps pertaining to his entertaining. Fireworks," Sasori supplied quickly as Konan looked confused. "He also said he wanted a break and I don't blame him to be honest. He doesn't seem like the type to stay in one place for long. He's more of a wanderer."

"And yet you made him stay here," Konan accused playfully. "Trapped," she exclaimed dramatically.

Sasori shrugged. "I offered him a place to stay, and he took that offer."

Konan hummed and looked down at the table, smiling softly. "I wonder if he's rejected that offer now?"

He wanted to say no, but Sasori himself wasn't sure, so he let the comment slide.

–

More time passed and life continued on per usual. Sasori was nearly used taking care of Nao while doing chores around the house as well as making potions and spells. Going into town wasn't that much of a problem anymore besides the fact that he didn't have the use of both of his arms. The thought of at least getting a cart entered his mind multiple times.

But in the meantime, he found a carpenter who had agreed to make an extra room for the house and had already drawn up plans and showed Sasori the estimates. Sasori would be owing the man for a few months but it would be payed off easily if work continued.

Sasori had also been buying more milk for Nao as he didn't need to have formula all the time now. And even though it was a mess, Sasori fed him things like oatmeal and rice cereal. Nao especially enjoyed splashing his food hard enough for it to splatter in Sasori's face.

The only problem that Sasori had encountered was when there weren't any more of Deidara's worn shirts. There were clean ones but they had been next to Sasori's long enough now that the smells blended together. It was a change for Nao and in the beginning, it was hard to calm him down quickly, but Sasori managed to do it anyway.

To compensate, Sasori brought in those Summer flowers and placed them in a vase by Nao's crib, and it was surprising how much Nao was soothed by the smell. It wasn't the same by any means, but it was something.

Soon two months rolled around and Sasori expected Deidara to come back any day, but as more nights passed with no other visitors besides Konan and Chiyo, it was easy to suspect what happened.

Sasori liked to imagine different scenarios: Deidara had enjoyed his reborn freedom and wasn't coming back, even though he had a right to the child just as much as Sasori. Or Deidara assumed he had given the child back to his parents. Perhaps Deidara wasn't interested anymore and just decided to not come back.

Plenty of options came to Sasori, but they could only entertain his newfound feeling of loneliness so much. It was a feeling new to Sasori, but he pushed it aside as it served no good purpose to think about. But it was hard to push nothing away, especially when it was present in his bed.

–

One afternoon while Sasori worked in the garden with Nao beside him, the baby underneath a parasol, he heard someone walking up the path in front of the house. It wasn't the usual hobble that signified Chiyo, nor the familiar light steps of Konan. Sasori stopped raking weeds out of the ground and picked Nao up from his blanket incase it was someone unwanted.

It shouldn't have shocked Sasori to see Deidara walking on the path that led to the backyard, but it did. Any possibilities of Deidara coming back had left Sasori's mind and he didn't even realize that he was happy to see the warlock.

Deidara was grinning, but his eyes were locked on Nao who was staring back at him, but clutching Sasori's shirt. "Hey, sorry I was gone longer than planned, un," Deidara said, glancing at Sasori before reaching for Nao. At first, Nao resisted, but it only took a minute for the baby to realize who was holding him. In no time, Nao was giggling and holding onto anything of Deidara's. His cloak, hair, and he even reached up to grab his ear.

Deidara had laughed along with him and for some strange reason Sasori felt completely alienated. He didn't have that kind of relationship with Nao, and Deidara didn't seem to enjoy his company like he enjoyed Nao's. It was easy to feel like an outsider, but he had been one his whole life, so it shouldn't have been any different. But it was, and Sasori didn't know why he was so affected.

"Sheesh, you look upset to see me, un," Deidara commented as he placed Nao on his hip.

Sasori shook his head so quickly that he could feel his hair brushing against his ears. "No, it's not that, I was just... you came back."

Deidara frowned, probably feeling insulted that he was accused of leaving. He looked lethal with Nao in his arms, protective even. "Yeah, I said that as long as you kept Nao I would be back, un. But you don't seem happy that I am."

It was now Sasori's turn to become angry. "You were gone for nearly three months, and you've never been wrong with your trips before. You hadn't even sent a message that you would be longer than previously stated."

Glowering at the logic, Deidara said, "Well, I'm back now, so you can calm down, un." Nao's giggling and searching hands had stopped and that's when it became clear that there was tension. Deidara's countenance relaxed and he exhaled softly. "I'm tired from the trip, so I'll... go inside, un."

Sasori let Deidara take Nao back inside and didn't even bother asking Deidara if he wanted any food, he just went to the kitchen to prepare something for the both of them. When Deidara came to see what Sasori was making, he tried to set Nao down only for the baby to begin crying. Sasori saw Deidara smile softly at that before holding him close again.

"He's gotten so big, un," Deidara marveled, staring down at Nao. "Can he crawl yet?"

Sasori nodded and turned back to the food. "Also pull himself to stand with the coffee table. It gets a little frightening when he tries to walk. He's likely to fall, so you have to watch him often."

"So adventurous," Deidara said as he stood next to Sasori. "You look older, too, un. I can count at least three more gray hairs, and your crows feet got deeper. Did you actually bust a gut and laugh for once in your life?"

That made Sasori crack a small smile, but he kept it hidden. "How old do you actually think I am, you brat?"

Deidara hummed obnoxiously against Nao's forehead, causing the baby to giggle at the vibrations. "Well, when I first saw Chiyo I honestly thought she was some ex of yours because who else would visit a crotchety old man like you besides to take revenge for a broken love."

Sasori couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Hilarious, and when I first saw you falling through that window, I thought that you might be the firstborn that I would be taking."

"I'm the youngest in my family, so that wouldn't work, un," Deidara pointed out and it was just another realization that Sasori and Deidara barely knew each other.

"Well, I'm only twenty-seven, so I am not as old as you think."

"Oh," Deidara said softly, faking at being taken aback. "You must have an incredibly stressful life to look so old."

"And you must be only a few years old to have so much baby fat on your face."

"Why thank you, twenty-one is the new five, un."

Neither of them even realized that Sasori had stopped his chopping of fruits and their banter continued on until Nao had fallen asleep and was woken up by Deidara laughing loudly from Sasori's jab at him.

They moved to the bedroom to let Nao sleep on the bed for a bit, but neither of them moved from the bed, and even ended up laying on it with Nao between them. They spoke to each other softly, mostly about Deidara's trip.

"I visited every major city in the country first, un," Deidara started, still staring at Nao. "I saw what other people had to offer and enjoyed all the shows, became a spectator. I bought a few things in each city, both for you and Nao, but most of it will be delivered here soon because I couldn't carry most of it, un."

"Dear lord, you're going to spoil him," Sasori said and Deidara shrugged with a look as if to say, "I can do what I want."

"I went to the next country, visited a few cities there but I was mainly there to see my family, un."

Sasori was nearly glad to hear more about Deidara, finally getting the opportunity to know him better.

"I haven't seen them in over five years, my parents and siblings, un. They were happy to see me, too." Deidara paused to glance at Sasori before going back to Nao, brushing his fingers through his curls. "I told them about you and Nao, and even though they wanted me to stay, I told them I would visit again soon." He then made full eye contact with Sasori. "I was going to ask if you wanted to meet them, un."

"Then ask," Sasori prompted.

Deidara nudged his shin in a small kick. "Do you want to visit my family soon, un?"

"I would have to clear my schedule, but a change would be nice." Sasori's eyes were drawn to Nao as he twitched in his sleep but settled down again.

"Everything will still stay the same," Deidara retorted. "Like always, you'll bitch and moan about something stupid and I'll be there to save the day, un." He then looked down at Nao again. "And he'll be there to lighten the mood because that's all he can do, un."

Sasori would say that his and Deidara's roles should be switched, but he was just content on having Deidara back, as the balance was finally fixed. With all of them on the bed, he didn't feel so lonely and he fell asleep as easily as Nao when he was near Deidara.

–

Their trip was settled in about a week, with Konan watching the house and overseeing the construction for Nao's bedroom. Both she and Deidara got along better than Sasori ever did with her, but he didn't take it to heart as Deidara had that effect on people. Sasori was a prime example of that.

Chiyo was told about their traveling agenda, but the old woman mostly wanted to know when they would be back. "My only family is leaving for relatives that aren't even his." Deidara had tried to ignore her, but Sasori could sense he was irritated.

And for the trip, Sasori had taken Deidara's advice and rented a mule and small cart that would hold their things as they traveled. On the last day of getting ready, Nao was overly alert, as if he clearly knew something was important was happening. Sasori was the one holding him at the moment as Deidara was talking to some people from the post who had a few of the packages he had ordered.

As soon as Deidara and Konan had brought everything in, Deidara took Nao and Sasori went to load the cart. The act got him thinking about what Chiyo had said when he told her about the trip without Deidara present.

"Are the two of you finally in a relationship?"

"No," Sasori said and he had to stop himself from saying that he was just with Deidara to raise Nao, because it wasn't about that anymore. Deidara was his companion and partner in raising Nao, but there was no romance, no lust. Sasori was unsure of what Deidara felt for romance, but Sasori never seemed to experience it even when he tried. If he had to describe their relationship _with_ love it would have to be with philia. They merely had a deep friendship, but Sasori couldn't just call it mere.

So he left the topic to stand for his grandmother to ponder. But he couldn't contemplate it any long either as Deidara came around with Nao.

"All done, un?"

Sasori felt Deidara standing next to him, their arms touching and he nodded, placing the last bag into the cart. Nao was staring at the mule nearby in wonderment.

"You know, when we first met, you were an asshole and never missed a chance at mocking me–"

"As you still do to me," Sasori stated and Deidara agreed, before continuing.

"But you're much more quiet now, un. Almost more reserved."

"That's how you know he likes you," Konan said as she walked up to them. "He lets you speak and doesn't take every moment to make a fool of you."

"Did the two of you just become friends to gang up on me?" Sasori inquired as he leaned against the cart. They would be leaving any minute now.

"Of course not, if that were the case we would have found each other much sooner." Konan came on the other side of Deidara and gave him a half hug. "Make sure to have a safe trip?"

"That's no fun, un," Deidara countered. "Safe is more along my man's stream." Deidara nudged Sasori softly at that, bringing a smile out of Sasori. "I ride the river of danger."

"Not with him your little man, you're not," Konan cooed at Nao who finally turned his attention to Konan's cobalt hair.

"For him, I'll be safe, un."

After their conversation ended, Sasori got the mule ready and hooked up to the cart. Deidara made sure to have Nao's things nearby in the cart in case of emergency snack time, but besides getting extra food and diapers ready, they were all set to go. They rode away from the house where Konan was waving and even Sasori took a glance back at it.

"It'll be different when we come back, un," Deidara commented lightly.

"But it'll still be there, which is what matters."

Nao was already giggling from the rocking of the cart even though he was secure in Deidara's lap. "Like us, I suppose. We'll stay together, even as we change."

Sasori enjoyed hearing "we" from Deidara and he said, "I couldn't agree more."

Deidara then scooted closer to Sasori so their legs were touching before he leaned into him. For Sasori, he hoped they stayed like that with little change.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
